<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Victorious Smut-Writing Contest!! by ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588449">The Bad Victorious Smut-Writing Contest!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo/pseuds/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo'>ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo/pseuds/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Jori discord server, we had a contest to see who could write the WORST Victorious smut. We've left it up to YOU, the reader, to choose a winner!! Please vote in the comments :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blinded Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is by VoltageStone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't expect this.<br/>
You didn't know what you expected, truthfully.<br/>
You <em> did </em> expect your attempts to miss.<br/>
But they didn't. She drug you in—it's lunacy.</p><p>"I— We're doing this now?!"</p><p>The immediacy didn't really matter.<br/>
A month. A year. A day. A week.<br/>
But a moment? Oh the flatter.<br/>
Before <em> that </em> moment, your attempts were meek.</p><p>"I was waiting for you to ask."</p><p>Peppermint overwhelms you.<br/>
It burns your lips.<br/>
Her hands are set to pursue,<br/>
and you move with her hips.</p><p>"Wear this."</p><p>Nothing is in sight.<br/>
All is black.<br/>
Already, your neck is marked by bites.<br/>
Already, she ravages your back.</p><p>"A...blindfold?"</p><p>"Merry Christmas."</p><p>Sheets of silk,<br/>
mixed with sweltering skin.<br/>
Skin of milk,<br/>
churning with that of gin.</p><p>"Please—"</p><p>"No. No names."</p><p>Your wrists were caught in her grasp,<br/>
and behind her, you stumbled.<br/>
Now, your hands are buried in the bed as you gasp.<br/>
And behind you, she mounts, grappled.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, from yours truly..."</p><p>The whisper still haunts the skin it crawled across.<br/>
Hard candy cracks between your teeth.<br/>
Her hands continue to dance, aggravation spreading like moss.<br/>
Impatience sets you to seethe.</p><p>"Just... Fucking..."</p><p>She hushes you. So sweetly. So tantalizing.<br/>
Your groans and whimpers seep through,<br/>
through the candy-cane, so appetizing.<br/>
It shatters in your mouth, your thoughts askew.</p><p>"You're not begging, are you?"</p><p>Your teeth grit.<br/>
You want to unravel.<br/>
"You fucking tease..." you spit.<br/>
You hope the crackle in your voice didn't tattle.</p><p>"Do you want this?"</p><p>"What do you think?!"</p><p>Her voice leaves your ear.<br/>
She slides off.<br/>
It's too much to bear,<br/>
the lack of her touch of Molotov.</p><p>"Come sit on Santa's lap."</p><p>"You little—"</p><p>With a (quite literal) blind ease, you comply.<br/>
She guides you to her, lips smoldering.<br/>
You've had none better—that you cannot lie.<br/>
In a way, her touch in comparison is sobering.</p><p>"God...you're perfect."</p><p>You purr against her,<br/>
rolling your hips against her,<br/>
gasping when she enters,<br/>
your moan melding into a blur.</p><p>"I-I need more."</p><p>Against your neck, she grins.<br/>
Your nails rake her warm back.<br/>
You feel her leave a dark mark of your sins.<br/>
If you didn't need to hide it, you'd put it on a plaque.</p><p>"Fuck... <em> Fuck </em>, don't—"</p><p>Your body swallows.<br/>
It shudders with her fingers inside.<br/>
As everything surges, nothing is left hollow.<br/>
Your heart thumps, fried.</p><p>"Is there anything more to this present?"</p><p>"Keep that blindfold on, then yes."</p><p>Her husk is bewitching.<br/>
The fucking gank.<br/>
With both of your lips stitching,<br/>
your eagerness has her allure to thank.</p><p>"I want to taste you."</p><p>"I— <em> Shit! </em>"</p><p>You're flipped to your back, trapped as a turtle.<br/>
The bites, the pecks—they follow her down your body.<br/>
Your yearning has left her feast to be plentiful.<br/>
As she dives in, you find her touch godly.</p><p>"I-I— <em> Holy...shit... </em>"</p><p>How is it you come apart so easily?<br/>
How long have you wanted this?<br/>
Her innocence is one of deceit.<br/>
The temptation was always there...to kiss.</p><p>"Fuck, I— I need... <em> God dammit. </em>"</p><p>Damn her. Damn this blindfold.<br/>
It's all a trap that you walked into.<br/>
And yet...without, you're cold.<br/>
And yet, to see her is all you want to do.</p><p>"What do you need?"</p><p>Her words vibrate against you.<br/>
You feel her smirk.<br/>
She feels victorious, and you swear you'll sue.<br/>
At a sudden tremor, your hands jerk.</p><p>"I-I need to see you."</p><p>"You know what the deal is."</p><p>Good lord. She's never made it easy.<br/>
But what did you expect?<br/>
Everything is building up, her mouth kept busy.<br/>
Your hands find her hair, and your voice is wrecked:</p><p>"I-I... <em> Tori! </em>"</p><p>She's too enthralled to answer.</p><p>Lungs heaving, you arch.<br/>
Head spinning, you buck.<br/>
All at once, heat comes to barge.<br/>
And you determine: <em> That was a good fuck. </em></p><p>"That was only a, like, ten minutes."</p><p>Through your stunned pleasure—<br/>
of witchery, surely—you groan.<br/>
The blindfold is slipped off with leisure,<br/>
and you blink at her figure, irritation thrown.</p><p>"Holy...fuck..."</p><p>She tilts her head, bemused.<br/>
Your hands travel along her hips,<br/>
eyes to her bronze skin—fused.<br/>
With your silence, Tori captures your lips.</p><p>"I'm assuming...you liked it?"</p><p>You cannot even give an answer.<br/>
Arms wrap around her waist<br/>
because, suddenly, she's your anchor.<br/>
You kiss her neck with minimal haste.</p><p>"Where the hell did you learn that from?"</p><p>"Picked up a few things from my first high school."</p><p>You grin against Tori.<br/>
With your lips and hands busy, you look around.<br/>
Come to find, this isn't <em> her </em> territory.<br/>
You anticipate a meltdown.</p><p>"Are we...in Trina's room?"</p><p>"Why'd you think I put the blindfold on you?"</p><p>Now you assume you're a part of a sibling rivalry.<br/>
A little argument, perhaps?<br/>
Not that you care—you're too swept away by Tori's devilry.<br/>
So long as <em> this </em> is kept under wraps.</p><p>"So...why?"</p><p>Curiosity got the best of you<br/>
since on second-thought,<br/>
Tori is <em> proud </em> where she'd usually be rue.<br/>
Did you change things? <em> You </em> alone were brought.</p><p>"She fucked James in my bed because it was cleaner."</p><p>Tori hovers over you, your hands at the arch of her back.<br/>
Your stomach is giddy, and your mind whirls.<br/>
You're still hung up on Tori being good in the sack—<br/>
and who'd knew she'd <em> actually </em> know her way around girls?</p><p>"And you thought I wouldn't agree anyway?"</p><p>Her shrug is playful.<br/>
Eagerly, you flip her over until she's below.<br/>
You're enamored by her eyes—though they were spiteful.<br/>
Now, you're as ready as ever to bestow.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Do you want the rest of your gift?"</p><p>"You haven't given <em> me </em> anything yet."</p><p>With a shake of your head, your eyes roll.<br/>
She chuckles below you, her fingertips caressing.<br/>
You wonder if she's thinking about you—the girlfriend she stole.<br/>
By the greedy look in her eyes, it doesn't take much guessing.</p><p>"How about you enjoy your present and quit playing leader...?"</p><p>"Alright, alright, Jade. I'll be quiet."</p><p>You lean forward,<br/>
lips locking hungrily.<br/>
Forget Trina's assured horror,<br/>
you say, huskily:</p><p>"Now <em> I </em>didn't say you need to be quiet."</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>You jerk. With a glower, you look around the classroom. Andre, Beck and Cat watch you from their desks beside yours. "Are you alright, babe?" Beck asks. "You fell asleep there."</p><p>"What?" You look around, then drop your eyes to the paper. It's blank other than your name, the date, class and period. "What are we doing?"</p><p>Andre answers, "A poem...?" You arch your pieced brow. "We—"</p><p>"Ah, Jade!" Your glare is immediately swiped to Sikowitz. "Glad you're awake! Do you have your poem done?"</p><p>"Uh, no."</p><p>He crossed his arms. "Do you <em> know </em> what you're supposed to be doing?"</p><p>The whole class watches as you sink into your seat. "No."</p><p>"Did you do your Secret Santa project?"</p><p>You narrow your eyes. "Yes, I did."</p><p>He tapped the blank sheet of paper with a grin. "Then write a poem about it."</p><p>"I have to write a poem about <em> Tori?! </em>" you hiss. "How am I supposed to do that?!"</p><p>Sikowitz shrugged, and pranced away. Beck sighed, and grumbled, "Well maybe instead of being lazy, you should've given Tori a better present than an idea."</p><p>Your jaw is slacked, and Tori briefly turns around with a wandering gaze. "Yeah Jade, why didn't you do something fun?" Her mischievous grin catches you off-guard, and a smile barely cracks across your lips.</p><p><em> You certainly did. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> You will scour for another chance. </em> <em></em><br/>
<em> Even if your relational status forbids, </em> <br/>
it won't stop your next advance:</p><p>"Well then, I'll have to try again, won't I?"</p><p>"If it means a better present, yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Was All A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is by theduckninja.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A late night alone in the Vega household was not unusual for the youngest member. Holly had a “girl’s night” planned which meant she was out with Gary. David was out doing David things. Trina had moved out starting her successful career on a telenovela. Leaving Tori home alone as usual. It was odd without her sister, but Tori didn’t mind it. She was free to do whatever she would like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It resulted in Tori on the couch watching TV calmly with multiple restaurants’ take out scattered around for the ultimate buffet for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months ago, Tori would have invited her friends over, but since their graduation, the friends had become disconnected. They all were striving for a successful career in the business. After being friends for so long, they were now competition to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trina told her not to take it to heart, and it was just business. But Tori wished she would’ve broken down and told Jade how she felt about her. She still wanted to pick up her phone and call Jade and confess her feelings, but she doubted that the goth would even answer her. She probably blocked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting a noodle in her mouth as a movie played on TV, she saw a figure on her patio through the window. She knew exactly what to do in the event that there’s an intruder. She knew how to protect herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the figure made their presence known when they knew Tori knew they were there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade stood at the window looking in at Tori. She was giving the Latina a small wave with a nervous smile. Her all black clothing blending in with the dark surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer rose from the couch and went to the sliding door and stared at the girl through the window. Neither moved as they stared into each other’s eyes through the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tori, open the door.” Jade said calmly as Tori kept staring. “Tori. Door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, Tori unlatched the door’s lock and let the thespian in. They continued their eye contact after Jade stepped into the quiet house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually here?” Tori asked in amazement. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade sighed. “We’re friends.” She broke their eye contact to walk further into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade, you are always welcome here, but why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no hesitation, Jade turned around to face Tori. “I needed to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through her hair, Jade tried to speak but words failing as she opened her mouth. Laughing softly as she tried to find her words. “I was never jealous of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Tori gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I was happy you tried to gain my attention. I wanted you, but I was so scared of what other people would think, of what could happen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this information made Tori get excited. Jade was admitting her feelings for her. Quickly grabbing Jade’s hands with her own. “Jade, I wanted you too. I mean, I want you still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Jade gave a small smile. “Kiss the girl, Vega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori pressed her lips against Jade’s both wearing grins as their lips moved together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade release the Latina’s hands and swung her arms around Tori’s neck pulling her in closer. Letting Tori lead her towards the couch and press her against the back of it as Tori’s hands ran over her body over her clothes. The hard press of the couch on her back made Jade moan into Tori’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori released Jade’s lips to kiss down the goth’s jaw and neck. Pressing herself more into Jade, she felt them fall off balance and flipped Jade over the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice going, Vega.” Jade said from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just really like kissing you and I want you so bad. My brain kind of overloaded.” Tori quickly moved to her and reached out a hand for Jade to get back up. She let out a scream as Jade pulled her to the floor. “Jade, why would-“ She was cut off by Jade reclaiming her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tongues fighting for dominance as the girls started rolling on the floor and Tori took her place on top of Jade quickly removing Jade’s top. Tori’s hands exploring uncharted pale skin of the goth’s torso edging close to her bra. Biting the tops of her breast, Tori lifted Jade up to remove her bra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we seriously going to have sex on the floor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your room isn’t far. Take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chase to Tori’s room was filled with stripping. Tori losing her clothes except for her underwear, and Jade’s underwear being removed before Tori pushed her to the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Jade a kiss before lowering her lips to take Jade’s nipple into her mouth and flick it with her tongue and suck on it. Enjoying Jade’s fingers that found their way into Tori’s hair to grip her closely and the increase in her breathing pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori’s hand started to heading south running her fingers through Jade’s folds letting her fingertips tease her clit make the goth gasp out in desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tori, please, I’ve waited for this for three years.” Jade begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori smirked as she raised her head to look into Jade’s eyes. “Three years, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since the moment you stood up against me.” Jade admitted. “Now, show me who’s the boss here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to.” Tori smirked as she stuck a finger in Jade’s nether hole pumping it experimentally making the goth groan and let out a beg under her breath. “What was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Tori, please. Just take me.” The breathless begging made the Latina confident as she pumped her finger faster and harder adding another one in the mix. She let her other hand down to tease the goth’s clit making her cry out in pleasure. “You feel so good in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good around me.” Tori continued pumping her fingers and hooking them along her front wall finding the spot that makes Jade cry out the loudest until she tightened around her fingers and letting out a loud moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Jade gave her a smile after she came down from her high. Pulling Tori in for a kiss before flipping them over. “I think you deserve something for being so patient for me.” Jade kissed down Tori’s body getting settled between Tori’s legs peeling off Tori’s panties. Running her tongue through the singer’s folds make Tori let out a hiss of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Latching quickly on her clit and giving it attention as she traced out the alphabet. She held tightly onto Tori’s hips holding them as they bucked into her mouth. The Latina’s hands were holding tightly on Jade’s head trying to get more pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that feels so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade teased Tori’s hole making the Latina tense and beg as she slipped a finger in. That sent the girl hurling through her orgasm holding tightly to Jade as if she was the anchor holding her down. She helped the singer through the rest of her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer didn’t realize she was holding a breath in and released it following it by a light chuckle as Jade climbed up the bed and laid next to Tori. She kissed the girl enjoying the oxytocin that the two were riding the high of. “You taste like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you taste good.” Jade said smiling as her and Tori settling in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddling close, the girls allowed themselves to fall asleep peacefully for the first in their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Tori woke up and let out a stretch and a yawn. She expected Jade to be there when she woke up. Getting up and out of bed, Tori noticed that Jade’s clothes were gone. There was no memory of Jade in the house except for the ones in Tori’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding her phone, Tori saw the notifications on her phone and was surprised to see her friends in her messages. They were all asking if she heard the news about Jade. It sent Tori into fear as she started searching news for Jade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was killed in the night. A hit and run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori sat their skimming the article over and over ignoring the note on the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fantasy Fulfilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is by EternallyEC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vega, I swear to god--” </p><p>“Shh,” Tori hissed, her hands pausing just under Jade’s breasts, making the raven-haired girl squirm. “Did you hear that?” </p><p>“I didn’t hear anything,” Jade groaned, rolling her eyes. “You’re just being paranoid. The door’s locked and the music is insanely loud out there’s, so shut up already,” she demanded, hardly able to keep her arms against the wall like Tori had ordered. </p><p>When the Latina had suggested that they sneak away from the reunion in order to realize one of Jade’s fantasies, the goth had been all too eager. But now, standing against the wall with her shirt and bra hiked up, arms flat against the wall and Tori’s hands still frozen as she concentrated, she was starting to wonder if this was such a great idea at all. </p><p>“Hey! Earth to Tori,” Jade demanded, keeping her voice down. “This was your idea, Vega. If you’re seriously this paranoid, we can stop. It was a stupid idea anyway,” she told her, trying to pretend she wasn’t at risk of spontaneous combustion if they left the closet right now. </p><p>“Who said I wanted to stop?” Tori grinned, her eyes sparkling wickedly and making Jade suck in a breath. All hesitation gone, she leaned forward to kiss Jade, swallowing the goth’s heady moan as she cupped her breasts, swiping a thumb across a sensitive nipple. </p><p>Sliding her tongue into Jade’s mouth, she moved one hand lower while the other continued teasing her nipple, easily finding the hem of Jade’s skirt and tucking her finger into the hem, using it to teasingly pull Jade closer before removing her finger. </p><p>“Fuck, Tori,” Jade panted, her cheeks flushed and her eyes more than a little wild as Tori backed up a few steps. They’d been together for months now, but Jade didn’t think she’d ever stop being surprised at just how much of a little minx Tori Vega could be when she set her mind to it. </p><p>And she set her mind to it surprisingly often.</p><p>Tori just grinned, blushing slightly at the way Jade was looking at her, and it just made Jade want her more. “So, Jade,” she honest-to-god almost purred, and Jade shuddered, “This is your fantasy. What happens next?” </p><p>Jade swallowed, licking her lips as she tried to think. “You were on my knees and you pushed my skirt up,” she told her, her voice raspier than usual and thick with desire. </p><p>Tori looked all the world like a predator stalking her prey as she moved closer again, slowly lowering herself to kneel in front of Jade. The goth couldn’t help but shudder again as the Latina ran her hands up Jade’s legs, taking the skirt with them until it was bunched around her waist. </p><p>Licking her lips as she gazed at Jade’s exposed center, Tori pressed a kiss to the inside of Jade’s thigh and heard her whimper softly. She could see the goth’s hands clenching into fists, her arms almost vibrating from the effort to stay put against the wall and it ignited something deep inside of Tori. </p><p>There was, as always, a power in being able to dominate Jade West like this, to have the most feared girl in school trembling under her touch and willing to submit to anything she asked. But, more than that, there was a tenderness that came along with it, a responsibility to her and it was that tenderness that made Tori smile up at her. </p><p>“You can touch me,” she told her, her smile widening when Jade’s hands immediately caressed her hair before tangling in it, a groan escaping her lips. “Now what happens?” she asked, completely unsurprised when the goth uses her hands to urge her head forward. </p><p>After all, Jade may be a sub, but she’s never been afraid to ask for what she wants.</p><p>Tori lets her lead, wanting to give her the fantasy she’s dreamed about for so many years. Her knees already hurt and she doesn’t even want to think about the floor she’s kneeling on, but none of that matters when Jade’s grip on her hair tightened at the first swipe of her tongue. </p><p>“More,” Jade rasped after a moment, her eyes fluttering closed even as she tried to look down at Tori. “Please,” she said; it wasn’t a plea or anything less than a statement, but it’s a victory for Tori and she knows it. </p><p>And, of course, she’s more than happy to oblige. </p><p>Letting Jade’s skirt slip from her fingers, Tori smirked as it settled around her head. Jade was right, she mused as she brushed her tongue against the goth’s clit, hearing her moan above her, the sound slightly muffled through the material. This was a pretty damn hot fantasy. </p><p>Tori plunges two, then three fingers into Jade without warning, wincing slightly when she moans a little loudly. But at this point, she’s past her fear of getting caught; all that matters is getting Jade off and she can tell she’s getting close by the way she’s tugging more roughly on her hair. </p><p>Angling her long fingers just right, she finds the spot she knows will send the goth over the edge and applies just the right amount of pressure to her clit. Jade shuddered above her and within seconds, she can feel her tightening around her fingers as she slowed her pace, giving her one final lick before pulling back. </p><p>Ducking out from underneath her skirt, Tori grinned up at her girlfriend. Jade’s eyes are closed, her ample chest heaving in a way she can’t look away from, and the Latina can’t help but think that she’s never looked hotter. </p><p>Then she opened pale eyes and a smirk slowly grew on her face, and Tori shivered. Okay, so she was wrong, she could look hotter. </p><p>“Tori--”</p><p>A banging on the door interrupted her, making both of them jump. “Shit,” Jade breathed, while Tori could do nothing but squeak. </p><p>Jade leapt into action, fixing her clothes and running her fingers through her hair in what was doubtlessly a fruitless effort before raising an eyebrow at Tori. “Your hair,” she groaned, fixing it as best she could since Tori was still too terrified to move. “Okay, Vega, time to put those acting skills to use,” she told her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Finally, Tori moved, nodding quickly as she snapped back to reality. “Okay. We were just… re-living some memories in here,” she said, sounding much more confident than she felt. </p><p>“Exactly,” Jade smirked, opening the door. </p><p>~ FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Classic Jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is by me, ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nobody's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tori and André's 20th birthday, and everyone was at Tori's house to celebrate, social distancing be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what would be super crazy?" Robbie said, breaking the silence while his friends ate cake. "If Tori and André kissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn," André said. "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eww," Tori laughed. "Haha jk. I bet that would be really cool… Lol I'm just kidding… unless?" She blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>André shrugged. "Alright, come here." Tori sat on André's lap, and they began to kiss. Before they knew it, their tongues were battling for dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori moaned into André's mouth as he moved his hands up under her shirt and unhooked her bra. He pulled the actress's shirt up over her head. They kissed and kissed for almost two minutes before Tori needed to come up for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she'd finally caught her breath, Tori stared into André's brown orbs. She was feeling a new feeling, one she'd never felt before: big horny. And when André attacked her lips with his own, she knew the feeling was mutual. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back in the passenger seat of Trina's car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay Tori," the musician whispered into the female's ear. "We doing this thing, or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori nodded aggressively, ripping André's shirt off. The half Latina nibbled the African American male's ear suggestively. His moans echoed through the janitor's closet. André pulled Tori's shirt off and, protectively cupping her titties, he began to use his amazing tongue to play with her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow André, that feels pretty good," Tori said thoughtfully, lifting her head from its place on the armrest of her outstanding couch. André paused in his activities to look into Tori's orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Tori. I'm doing my best. You're a real pal," he replied appreciatively before unbuttoning Tori's pants. After he'd removed her pants and her panties, André got right down to business and started to eat her family pot pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jade's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days. It's been three days since I killed my father, and nobody's reported him missing yet. It's a good sign. I'm going to get away with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course I feel guilty. Of course I'm worried about the inevitable investigation that'll follow when someone finally notices he's missing. But I don't regret it. I did what needed to be done, but I don't expect anyone to understand that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father and I have never had the best relationship. That's no secret. But being stuck at home because of coronavirus has only made things worse between us, and last week, he crossed a line. It was Wednesday afternoon--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait a minute, what the fuck are André and Vega doing? I zone out for two minutes, and this shit happens? Disgusting!</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tori had had her turn, she was ready to return the favor. She fumbled with André's belt buckle for several long moments, becoming increasingly frustrated with her failed attempts to undo it. She gave up, and ripped a hole in André's jeans and undies with her teeth. Finally, Tori could see André's little André. She was ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori was a little nervous; she'd never given head before. But it was like second nature to her, apparently, because her male friend was definitely into it. His little André was up in no time. André's moans drowned out the sound of their friends' screams as they begged him and Tori to stop doing this. There was no stopping now, not mid-succ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adult male came in the adult female's mouth, and despite her disgust, she swallowed it like a pro. Now it was time for the big finish- a little penis in vagina action. This was uncharted territory for both of them. Tori took off her shirt and spread her legs in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead," she invited André.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, cool," he said, promptly inserting his little André into Tori's family pot pie. As André explored her insides, Tori let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. After a couple of minutes, Tori and André were breathing heavily, and they both started to moan a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade threw a pillow at Tori and sent her flying over the back of the couch. "STOP FUCKING MOANING! IT'S HETEROSEXUAL INTERCOURSE; WE ALL KNOW IT'S MEDIOCRE AT BEST!" Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, Cat, and Trina laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Classic Jade!" they all said at once.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590399">Blinded Secret Santa</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone">VoltageStone</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>